comic_toolsfandomcom-20200213-history
FLUKE
Overview Where: Athens, Georgia When: April 11, 2015 Website: flukeisawesome.blogspot.com/ About Fluke is an indie-oriented comic festival in Athens, Georgia held at the 40 Watt Club on Washington street. FLUKE got started in January of 2002. SPX had been cancelled the previous year because of 9/11, so the following January, T. Edward Bak decided to have a small event in a local bar. The show was a success, and afterward, Patrick Dean and Robert Newsome decided they wanted to keep it going. It was held each year in January until an ice storm struck the day of the show, after that, the show was moved to April. Both FLUKE, and the Athens, GA comics scene are closely tied to the local comic store Bizarro-Wuxtry. For Participants Who can participate? Tables are to anyone in any genre and each participant gets the same amount of space. How do I get a table? ''' Pre-registration is done on a first-come / first-served basis in January. Tables usually sell out pretty quickly, so be sure to check back frequently if you want to participate. '''How much does it cost to exhibit? Exhibitor spaces are $15. Technical Stuff FLUKE defines an "exhibitor space" as half of a six-foot table. Tables are provided, and each space comes with one chair. You will be sharing a table with someone at FLUKE. Tables are set up by the organizers before the event opens for exhibitors. FLUKE is a one-day show that lasts from 11AM - 6PM, exhibitors carry their stuff in with them, and they carry it out at the end of the day. There is no way to send things ahead of time. No outlets are available for booth use, and leave you signs / banners / large displays at home. Same goes for anything that makes light or noise. Nothing can be hung from the ceiling. 40 Watt is a very small space once you cram it full of tables and chairs. and there isn't much room for extra stuff. No fright entrance, since the show takes place in a bar. The space is air conditioned, you can bring your own food and drinks, and there's free wifi. Get the password from the bartender. For Guests How much does it cost to attend? General Admission is $2, and tickets can be bought the day of. What kind of events will take place? There aren't any panels, contests, or official after parties, but you might be able to snag and invite to someone's house party if you ask around. What kind of items will be available for sale? FLUKE is all about independent publishing, Small Press, Mini-Comics and Zines. There is plenty of great art, but this isn't the place to go for collectibles or back issues. Tips There are no stairs and we always try to make sure there's enough room for a wheelchair to get around inside the show. If anyone has any special concerns about accessibility, we encourage them to get in touch so we can make sure they don't have any trouble. Even though the event takes place at a bar, it is an "all-ages" event. They'll only ask for ID if you're buying alcohol. There are some "grown-up" books and art at FLUKE, but the vendors are all aware that kids are present, and won't show them anything crazy or inappropriate. Pre-register to skip to the head of the line, and show up early if you want to make sure you get the good stuff before it's gone. Nobody's shown up in costume yet, but if that's your thing, what not! It's in downtown Athens, and there's good food all over the place. Social Media Web: www.flukeathens.com Twitter: flukeathens